Making the Impossible, Possible
by xxToxicMemoryxx
Summary: "Maybe… if I'd said, 'I'm so afraid of losing something I love that I refuse to love anything,' maybe that would have made the impossible possible."


**Hey guys, just posting a little something because I have writers block again. Sucks right? Anyway, it's really fluffy, and cliche. Sooo yeah. Deal with that. **

**Enjoy :) **

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own Shugo Chara! in any way.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>:Making the Impossible Possible:<strong>

The sun shined beautifully on a early Sunday morning. The birds were singing, the wind was blowing, and the weather was just amazing. It would have been more enjoyable if a certain someone wasn't sulking in the corner.

The aura around that person was dark, and musty. His eyes were narrowed towards the floor, watching the small dust bunnies hop around the cold wood. He sighed for the millionth time that day, and ran his hand through his hair. His skin was paler than usual, and it worried his sister to no end. Her eyebrows slanted upwards as she slowly walked over to her older brother.

"Ikuto, you look more depressed than usual. What's wrong?"

Her brother didn't respond with words, only a shrug of his shoulder. He looked at her blankly. Utau sighed. "Just tell me," she said as she sat down next to him. "It's about Amu... isn't it." Her words didn't come out as a question, more like a statement. At the mention of her name, Ikuto sulked a little more, his aura darkening.

"I don't want to talk about it," he said. "It only makes my situation worse."

"Listen Ikuto, it's your fault that you're like this. You pushed her too far. But maybe you could find someone else?" She was only saying these words to make him feel better, but she knew that the pink haired girl was the only girl he was ever going to have interest in.

"I don't want to hear that bull." His eyes averted to the ground again.

"It's not like she lives on a different planet," Utau responded. "She lives right down the street. Just go see her."

He was somewhat surprised at how dense his sister was acting. She should know that he can't see her.

He just left Amu. And she accepted it. He told her that they couldn't be together because of certain circumstances that lead him to be alone. He would always be alone.

_He was messed up in the head. He didn't want to torture her by being himself. So he cut off ties. He doesn't want to love. _

Ikuto always refused to get caught up with girls. But Amu slipped in. She made her way into his heart, so he pushed her away.

"She's the only girl that can make you happy in a way that I can't," Utau said. "So go see her."

"I can't, Utau."

"Why?"

There was a long silence. A silence in which the two siblings basked in, letting the words hang in the air. Ikuto looked out the window, and watched as the birds flew, and the clouds moved ever so slowly across the sky. Utau watched Ikuto's eyes that were full of fear, and sadness. Something that she didn't want her brother to feel. She let her eyes avert to the floor. She didn't want to see him in pain.

"I wanted to tell her..." he said. Utau looked at him. "Tell her what?"

He sighed. All the feelings that were mustered inside of him were swirling into a vortex of despair. But he breathed in, and let his feelings flow out.

"I wanted to tell her everything," he responded. "Maybe if I'd been able to, we could have lived differently. Maybe I'd be there with her now instead of here." Utau looked at her brother sadly. The pain in his words were almost too much for her.

"Maybe… if I'd said, 'I'm so afraid of losing something I love that I refuse to love anything,' maybe that would have made the impossible possible." He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "Maybe, but I couldn't do it. I had buried too much too deeply inside me. And here I am, instead of there."

Utau hugged him. Her eyes were full of tears, and it seeped through his shirt. "I'm sorry, Ikuto, but you can't do this to yourself. Just let her in. Let her make you happy."

His nose burned with the familiar sensation of tears going to his eyes. But he pushed them away, like he did with everything else.

"I can't risk myself for a girl that likes me. I just can't."

"She doesn't like you, Ikuto. She loves you."

He widened his eyes slightly as he pushed Utau back arm length apart. "How do you know?"

"She told me."

_"So... you like my brother?" Utau asked as she watched the pink haired girl twiddle her thumbs nervously. _

_"No, I don't like him..." She sighed as she let her shoulders fall. "I love him."_

_"...What's the difference?" _

_Amu sighed once again as she looked at the blond headed girl. "Liking someone is when you can picture being in a relationship with that person in the future. Loving someone when you want to be with that person... forever."_

Utau sighed as she laid a hand on Ikuto's shoulder. "It's true, Ikuto. She loves you."

"But I'll only hurt her. That's what I do to everyone. Hurt them."

"But that's what everyone has to go through with the person they love."

Ikuto looked at her. "I want Amu to be happy all the time. If we were to ever get together, we would just fight."

"Of course you will. That's what a relationship is. You fight, then make up. It's that easy," she said. "Ikuto, no relationship is perfect. You two are going to fight. And when you guys make up, each time will make you love each other even more."

Ikuto slowly stood. Utau's eyes widened slightly as she looked at her older brother.

"Ikuto, what are you..."

"I'll... talk to her."

**:Making the Impossible Possible:**

"I thought I would never see you again," Amu breathed as she hugged the blue haired teen tightly. The grip that she had on the boy made him feel so bad, that he couldn't look down at her.

"Where have you been? I called, I texted, and you never replied..."

"I told you that I couldn't see you anymore, Amu."

"But I didn't believe you. I thought you were kidding like usual," she replied. "So you weren't kidding?"

Ikuto sighed again as he looked into her golden eyes. He cupped a hand on her cheek. "I'm sorry, Amu. I didn't want to push you away. It's just that..." He strained himself with his words. He wasn't so good at telling his feelings, and Amu could tell.

So she hugged him again. "You don't have to tell me. As long as you're here, that's all that matters," she said. "But please..." Her voice cracked as tears glossed over her eyes. "Don't leave me again..."

Ikuto didn't respond with words like always. So he held her tight. She smelled of strwaberries, which was something that he always loved.

She buried her face in his shoulder as he held her. All that she could think was that she needed him. She needed his arms around her, needed him to hold her and whisper that they would find a way to be together.

"I love you, Amu..." His voice was nothing but a whisper. And that's all that she needed.

She said the words that he thought he would never hear from her. "I love you too."

And that did him in. It also let him know that he didn't have to push her away anymore.

He could truly be happy.

**:Making the Impossible Possible**

* * *

><p><strong>It sucked for reasons, lol. I felt like writing so I did. It's not the best of my abilities, but it would have to do for now. So I hope you like it. <strong>

**Oh! And follow me on Tumblr!**

**anajapana . tumblr . com **

**You know... just remove the spaces. **

**ArAndArForYuki? c:**


End file.
